1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-line album picture print system equipped with: a server system providing an on-line album via a network to a client; and a photo processing system capable of downloading picture data pasted in the on-line album to make a photo print, and to a server system and a photo processing system used in the on-line album picture print system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In company with the wide spread use of the internet, an on-line photo print ordering system has increasingly become of a common knowledge. A client to place an order for a print on-line accesses with a personal computer to a home page (Web site) of a photo shop or the like posted on a Web to upload picture data to a Web site (server) through the personal computer. On the other hand, the photo shop uses a photo processing system installed thereat to access the Web site in a similar manner to download the uploaded picture data to the photo processing system. A photo print is made using the down loaded picture data.
Furthermore, when such a web site is provided, an on-line album is also provided in connection to a service rendered to the client. The on-line album is of the same as an actual album in function and provided on a web. A client to utilize an on-line album uploads picture data using a personal computer to thereby enable the picture to be pasted in the on-line album (see FIG. 4). Moreover, a title (auxiliary data) can also inputted together with pasting of the picture. In the example of FIG. 4, titles such as “now, let' start” and others are inputted together with pasting of pictures. By doing so, the album can be of more fun. Such an on-line album can be accessed by other persons with ease than a person who has formed the album if there is available an environment to access to the internet with a personal computer.
In a case where making of a photo print of pictures even pasted in the on-line album is requested, an order for the print can be placed on-line. Picture data relating to a print order is transferred from a server system to a photo processing system to make a photo print in the photo processing system.
In the above prior art system, however, only a picture that is pasted in an on-line album is made as a print for which an order is placed through an on-line album, whereas a title (auxiliary information) inputted in company with the picture is not made as a print. Therefore, if information attached to a picture as auxiliary is to be viewed, a necessity inconveniently arises for making an access to the on-line album only for the purpose.
Moreover, by connecting a printer to a personal computer, a picture displayed on a personal computer screen as shown in FIG. 4 can be printed. When a screen imaged is played by a browser is printed, unnecessary parts other than a photo picture and its title are printed in addition to the picture and its title. In an example display of FIG. 4, printed are as far as click buttons such as “proceeding page” and “subsequent page.” What'worse, an ink-j et printer generally used in a home is problematic in aspects of not only its slow speed but also low resolution.